Yoshiaki
Introduction Yoshiaki is a member of Mafia Pirates and he comes from West Blue. He is twin brother of Captain of Mafia Pirates Shuji. In Mafia Pirates he has position of sniper. From when he was little he was showing senses for quickly tracking his target and a sense of exellent use of bow and arrow. He has bounty of 380, 000, 000 beri and his dream is to beacome Worlds greates marksmanship. When he was still young he left his family and he gone to world to beacome stronger then ever. He started traveling alone for first time. He arived to some island that wasn't on any map, on that island were numberous of pirates. They were in every restaurant and every house in town. In town waas some pirate who had bounty of 8, 000, 000 beri. Yoshiaki was all alone in town, in some moments he thought about his actions. Pirates bullied him and made him do dirty jobs for them. Some day when he was in forest he founded bow and arrows around bow. He took it and got back to town and tried to fight with them. At first he couldn deffet them, but then some other pirate came with bow and deffited them with ease. That day he decided he will beacome stronger and beat eery opponent he meet. Appearance Yoshiaki has chin-length pale, almost pink, red hair. His eyes are a shade darker than his hair. He has red tattoo on his right cheek. That tattoo represends his promise that he made with his brother before each other go to his path. That tattoo is promise that they will meet some day and fight alongside each other. He waers very dark blue shirt with its collars put up. He also weras black jeans with red patter on each pocket and he wears black sneakers also with red pattern. When he was child he wore blue T-shirt with big red tattoo over its chest. He also weared dark blue jean with red patter over one of his leg and black sneakers. Personality Yoshiaki has been described as a lazy but confident man and someone you can rely on by his comrades. He is smart and has a great sense of humour; especially when he is drunk. He believes in his own methods of doing things not abiding by any other methods, he is very laid back and only speaks words when he feels that he needs to. When people are in his presence they tend to find it hard to speak to him due to the way he gives off a natural presence, making them silent. Normally Yoshiaki is the one to start and finish a conversation, he is very hard to predict and tell his emotions due to him having a natural pokerface, he stands out in crowds and is very easy to notice and pick up on. Due to his nature of being loud but smart, he can deliberately throw his opponent off guard by shouting out random words. Yoshiaki although he is smart, people describe him as too laid back because he decides he deserves a break, which gives him the mind set to start drinking. When he is drunk, he is near impossible to talk to and try and get him sober. Yoshiaki's lazy side can sometimes be very annoying, due to whenever someone tries to start a serious conversation with him, he ends up dozing off or just walking off due to the lack of interest or tiredness. Yoshiaki has also shown his lazy side in battle, by not putting hardly any effort into it at all. He has shown a compassionate side as he never finishes his opponent in battle, he just lets them run free as a warning to them. Yoshiaki can have a completely different personality in battle, but it is normally dormant, as Yoshiaki describes "It is my other being", he also says that it can only be activated by triggering a serious emotion or by continuing to wind him up. In this different personality he becomes relentless and starts to attack the enemy with no break, using lots of his power. In this form he becomes maniac and he shows no mercy whatsoever. After coming out of this other personality he ends up becoming tired due to the huge use of his abilities. Yoshiaki has been shown to be fearless as he will take on unknown beings or monsters, without a doubt in his mind. Yoshiaki is very charming and kind towards the women and he flirts alot. Yoshiaki can change emotions on his face to manipulate women to his advantage, he often acts like an innocent man who deserves more in life, this shows his more selfish side. Yoshiaki is also very clumsy as when he is tired he ends up knocking stuff over and getting shouted at for it. Yoshiaki can be relied on for many tough jobs, as he is looked up to not for his foolish personality but his heroic side of his personality. Yoshiaki can be serious when he knows his friends are in danger, to him he wants to keep them safe. Yoshiaki has also shown musical interest, when he is not lazy and not busy, he ends up playing his guitar, he usually does it to impress girls. Yoshiaki has even stated "If someone touched my guitar or interrupted me during my practice....I WOULD KILL THEM!". Yoshiaki is very serious about his guitar, as it takes his mind off of the current events. Yoshiaki definitely is someone who is fun, especially at party's, people love to talk to Yoshiaki when he is drunk because of the random stuff he says to make them laugh. Abilities and Powers Speed It has often been said that Yoshiaki's speed is one of his more advanced traits. His sheer speed and reflexes are quite similar to Sanji's Blue Walk or Sky Walk, whose sheer speed is enough to keep up with high-speed movement techniques. During his days of training, Yoshiaki's movement speed, agility and reflexes where sufficiently high to dodge bullets fired at him from all different directions by Maki Shijun (his teacher). In battle he is lithe and speedy, traits which are brought to the fore most strongly whenever Yoshiaki closes within range in order to bring his super bow skills to bare. Yoshiaki's sheer speed, not to mention keen eye, allow him to follow the movements of every opponent he have. At any time Yoshiaki can also increase his base speed and reflexes similar to way of an electric current. Strenght Yoshiaki has repeatedly shown himself to be a strong man in his own right, with his strength only growing as his own powers have grown and matured. During his training he was able to brake bones of his opponents with only his bare hands, while later in battles he has shown that he is not using his strenght only for breaking bones, but for better sending arrows to his opponents. His blows are described as being heavy and quite powerful, with a focused blow from him when charged with energy causing a potent shockwave of sheer energy force to erupt from his strike. In recent years Yoshiaki has also demonstrated his strength. Endurance Much like his strength, Yoshiaki has repeatedly shown himself fit to take a beating; being a very durable man, both physically and mentally. With Yoshiaki having complete control over his own mental shielding - to the point that he can see through most illusions cast upon him, no matter how intricate or detailed in their construction or utilization, though some have been fit to get through his shielding. His physical durability, on the other-hand, is directly linked to Yoshiaki's own impressive resolve, fighting spirit and general personality, not to mention fierce determination and superb willpower;the comment based solely on his ability to operate even after receiving horrendous injuries that would immobilize or kill most Pirates. Intellect Yoshiaki is a great judge of character, and a master of plans-within-plans, despite himself admitting he hates planning during battle. He can formulate plans in the heat of battle quite effectively, outwit most people in arguments and general conversation, and make others take an action they originally showed hesitation about without appearing as though he had a hand in their final decision. All these things, coupled with his amazing powers of observation, serve to make Yoshiaki one of the most dangerous men from Mafia Pirates. Weapons Ferin Ferin is unknown type of bow created with Devil Fruit with name Yajirushi Yajirushi no Mi, witch mean Arrow Arrow Fruit. This bow is created in Roger's Era by Vegapunk in order to shoot energy arrows, but that wasn't susccessful so they made it to be with Devil Fruit inside. There were numberous types of this bow's, but the were destroyed cause the all had different Devil Fruits. This bow is now in the hands of Yoshiaki Sniper of Mafia Pirates. Haki Yoshiaki uses two types of Haki, Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki. Kenbunshoku Haki Yoshiaki's Kenbunshoku Haki is very developed. Over time he is showing better and better use of this Haki in. Use: 10/10 Busoshoku Haki With Busoshoku Haki is same like Kenbunshoku Haki, he developed it over time and battles. Use: 10/10 Relationship Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mafia Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Sniper Category:Marksman Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Martial Artist Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User